d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
WZ
Wizards are renegade spellcasters who use their bodies as vessels for arcane energy, forsaking the more careful path favored by other magic users. They manipulate all manner of forces to disintegrate, burn, and freeze their foes, and they can control time and light to teleport, create powerful illusions, and deflect oncoming attacks. 'Wizard Training Week (July 20-27): Q&A with UL experts Bluemoon, Elequirrel ' Contributors, please use this build template (copy&paste here) to organize and format new content. A build should contain Active Skills, Passive Skills, Gear and Affix Selection (optimal stats), as well as Team Buffs. Mirror Ball/Serpent Sparker build for 2.1(based on PTR info) Active Skills (BLK HOLE--event OR spell , MAGIC MISSILE-conflagrate/ NOVA-cold snap or bone chill, HYDRA-mammoth, MIRROR IMGAGE-duplicate , MAGIC WEAPON-deflection.) Passive Skills (ELEMENTAL EXPOSURE, UNWAVERING WILL+CONFLAGRATION/ GLASS CANON OR BLUR OR ILLUSIONIST OR EVOCATION. CHOOSE WHICHEVER WORKS BETTER FOR YOUR GEAR.) Gear and Affix Selection ( 2 SELECTIONS. 1. IF GEAR +EVOCATION provides around -50% CDR then go with MIRROR IMAGE. dups will aslo cast nova which is one of the best crowd control skills currently in game. Plus the BLACK HOLE that your dups casted can also suck mobs in. CAN USE NOVA-bone chill instead of cold snap if there is no suvival issue. 2. IF GO WITH ILLUSIONIST. Make sure you go with nova- cold snap . Make sure you have enough pickup radius because the health globe will be nerfed from 30% to 15%. Both needs LoH in Paragon.) Optimal Stats (Choose Tal-Rasha chest instead of others. Tal chest provides you 5 primary affix.armor, -elite dmg and reduce dmg from secondary will be ideal. Team Buffs (Sub-heading 1) (only select applicable buffs below) Offense (NOVA bone chill will provide 33% ED for your team. even the one caseted by your dups) Defense ( NOVA, no doubt.) Movement Speed (none- but if possible ,can go with TELEPORT instead of MIRROR IMAGE) Health Globe (will be ideal if you have it) Nephalem Glory Orb (huh? why do you even need it....) Crowd Control (NOVA!) Mob Debuff (NOVA again!) Facts you may not know about Mirror Image Mirror Image is my favorite utility skill for wizard since d3 ros. It provide both offense and defense/crowd control support, but I didn't see that many wizard will use it. I understand d3 its like a kill them before they kill you, kill them fast and get more loots game, thats why 90% wizards use magic weapon as their main support skill. Anyway I would like to share some of my discovery and tips about this (on one use)skill to you. Fact #1: Mirror Image can be use as a interrupt skill. while there is no such thing in d3, but it works like that. The images will taunt nearby enemies for 1 sec after you cast mirror image,which mean the enemies got taunted will STOP their current move and force to change target to your images and attack them. By using it at right timing, you can interrupt many enemy's attack/special attack move in the game.For example: mallet lord in act IV, use mirror image right before his fist land on you, he will stop/reset his attack then attack your images instead. Its great skill against foes with deadly melee skill in the game, while NOT all attack skill can be interrupt though. Fact #2: Elemental damage from your images/follower can trigger the meteor attacks from the Tal Rasha set and the meteors will deal not 10% but full damage cause the the source of the meteors are from you/your Tal Rasha set, not the images. This might be the only legendary item effect can be trigger by mirror image. I also believe(not sure) their elemental damage can trigger elemental exposure passive skill. Fact #3: The images can gain some(not all) buff from the player. Images gain benefit from player's CC and CD but not IAS, their AS is always 1.0 (I know they still deal only10% of your damage). Images have the same armor and all resistant from the player. (I tested in t6 Ghom boss fight, when my health drop to 50% they die) Even in t6 they are not likely to be kill. Images also gain player's armor spell effect. For example ice armor on images will trigger chill or frozen when enemies hit them. Images do not gain effect from magic weapon nor familiar, while you will see all the images have their own familiar, but these (fake) familiars do nothing. Fact #4: These image's AI is pretty good. They can monitor all enemies on screen. They only use black hole on moving targets or when targets start to move,they will not use black hole on enemy rangers unless they start moving. They will cast frost nova once melee enemies start attacking them. They will also cast slow time when enemies are within range, even enemies are closing from their back. I'm very satisfied how smart they are. Good job Blizzard. Fact #5: Images can only use limited of skills(the fact that everyone knows) and they are some non signature spell they will cast more than once, like arcane orb,energy twister and wave of force. The images of rune extension of will can cast these spells one more time compare to images of other runes due to their longer duration(Yes I know, who cares, no one use this rune anyway). Also about the rune mocking demise, the explosion will also trigger when image's duration ends, not only trigger when they die. Fact #6: The 2 "images" you summon after using teleport they have huge difference compare to mirror images, even though they looks the same. these are the things they do/don't. These decoys deal NO damage, they don't taunt enemies. Spell they lacks some major effect. For example: black hole does not suck enemies in, frost nova does not freeze while slow time will still slow objects but the rune-point of no return does not stun enemies. Kind of useless rune for the teleport skill. Anyway decoys are just decoys.